


Escaped Definition

by foggynelson



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I love ??? Halloween???, M/M, and let's be real simon is Halloween Trash and Raphael is over it, but simon doesnt care raphael is gonna love it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggynelson/pseuds/foggynelson
Summary: It's Halloween and despite all of Raphael's reservations and begging, Simon and him are going out. Couple costumes and all.





	

Now, Simon totally gets the point Raphael is making. Like, he gets it. He _totally_ gets it. But it doesn’t stop him from calling up Clary at midnight to ask her advice on couple costumes.

“I really, really wanted to be Barry Allen? Especially with the new Justice League coming out, but how would that work with Raphael? I’m pretty sure if I don’t provide him with a costume he won’t wear anything or he’ll just retract his fangs and say that counts. Which it doesn’t. He’s already a vampire, he can’t be a vampire for Halloween!” Simon tells Clary, his words fast as he speaks into his phone. “But it’s not like he can be Iris West or anything.”

“Hal Jordan,” Clary says.

“Hal Jordan… Hal _fucking_ Jordan! Of course! I mean, Raphael doesn’t really _look_ like him and there’s a chance he might just kill me for having him dress up as a superhero, but _yes_! This is fantastic. You’re the best, Clary. I love you.”

“I know. I love me too.”

“Ha ha,” Simon deadpans. “You’re still coming, yeah? Rebecca will probably cry if you’re not there. My mom, too. They both miss you.”

“Of course I’m coming. Magnus is holding a party that night, too, so I might not be able to drag Alec along with me, but I’ll definitely bring Izzy. Magnus’ party will go super late so we can all head there after if you’d like.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Cool,” Clary yawns. “Well, I’m gonna get some sleep. Have a good night, Simon. Love you.”

“Love you, too. Sleep well!” Simon hangs up and lies down on his bed. He opens up the browser on his phone and starts looking at Barry Allen and Hal Jordan costume ideas.  


* * *

  
“Are you honestly not going to tell me what our costumes are going to be?” Raphael sighs. 

It’s two days later and Raphael and Simon are out for a walk. The moon is bright and Simon hasn’t be able to look away from Raphael all night. He glows. He’s bright and beautiful and Simon is always amazed by it. 

Right now, he only looks annoyed, as if Simon’s just ruined his new jacket, and Simon expects him to roll his eyes when he answers, “Yep. Not telling,” Simon confirms. 

Raphael _does_ roll his eyes and mutter something Simon can’t hear. Simon just smiles.

“I still can’t believe you’re making me go to this,” Raphael laments.

“I can’t very well show up without you!” Simon exclaims. “You’ve dodged meeting my mom and my sister for months now. I think they’ve stopped believing I actually have a boyfriend.”

“So if I break up with you, I won’t have to go then?”

“Yes, Raphael. Break up with me, break my heart, and you can spend your Halloween night all alone at the Dumort,” Simon sighs. He’s sure that Raphael is joking but sometimes even just the thought of them breaking up is Too Much for Simon. 

“All right. I guess I won’t break up with you. I’ll go to your sister’s party. I guess you’re worth it.” Raphael bites his lip, and then his face breaks into a smile which Simon has barely seen a hint of since the day he overthrew Camille.

“Wow,” Simon breathes a sigh of relief. “Thank you so much, Raphael.” 

Simon smiles at him. He reaches out and laces his fingers with Raphael’s and they continue to walk, the full moon shining down on them.  


* * *

  
Simon refused to buy any sort of premade costume and instead used various cosplay designs to put his and Raphael’s costumes together. He’ll admit that they’re not the best - Simon’s never been great at sewing - but they’re not terrible either. They’ll work. 

Simon can’t wait to see Raphael in his. As soon as he’s finished with his own, he tries it on takes a bunch of selfies. He sends a snapchat to everyone but Raphael. 

There’s a knock on the door a few minutes later. 

“Uh, hang on a sec!” Simon calls. He throws a robe on over his costume and opens the door, expecting to find Raphael there. No one else goes out of their way to talk to him.

Instead, it’s Lily. She has a blank expression on her face as she steps inside the room. 

“So,” she says, walking around his bedroom. Simon waits for her to say more, but she doesn’t, instead taking a seat on the edge of his bed. 

“Yes?” Simon questions.

“So, Raphael told me you’re taking him to a Halloween party.” Lily begins, sounding as if she were telling a horror story around a campfire, which probably isn’t the best way to make Simon feel at ease. “And, he’s gonna meet your family or whatever.”

“Yeah,” Simon replies uncertainly. He’s not sure where Lily is going with this or what she wants. He stares down at her and waits for her to say more. She stares at her hands, examining her nails. 

“I didn’t do this when you first started dating because I honestly thought Raphael would get over whatever it is he feels for you. But since that’s obviously not gonna happen and you somehow manage to have this, like, power over him, I thought I should go ahead and say this now.” Lily stands up and looks Simon right in the eyes. She’s shorter and smaller than him, but Simon knows she could kill him easily. He wonders if that’s what’s gonna happen.

“Don’t hurt him.” Lily warns, and without another word, she turns and starts to walk away.

“That’s it?” Simon questions. “No speech about how if I hurt him, you’ll hurt me or whatever.”

“I assumed that was implied,” Lily replies. “He’s too good for you, you know.”

“I know,” Simon says with a small smile. Lily nods.

She reaches the door and turns around to face Simon once more. “One last thing.” Simon looks up at her. “Red is really isn’t your colour.” Lily flashes a sly smile and walks out.

Simon sighs. He looks down and notices that his robe had come untied. “Who cares,” he says, taking the robe off and looking at himself in the mirror. “I make an amazing Barry Allen.”  


* * *

  
When Halloween arrives, Simon awakes with a smile on his face. He’s up before the sun has set, but he can’t get himself to sleep any longer. He gets out of bed and put on jeans and tee-shirt before making his way to Raphael’s room. Raphael is probably still asleep, but Simon knocks on his door anyway. 

“Go away, Simon,” he hears groaned after he knocks a second time.

“Not gonna happen,” Simon replies. He hears Raphael sigh and the sound of him getting out of bed. He opens the door and Simon can’t help but grin. He loves the look of Raphael when he’s just woken up. 

Sleepy Raphael is the cutest Raphael, Simon thinks, before realizing he sounds like a memer from 2007 or whenever that phrase became a thing. 

“I’m going over to Luke’s before the party. It’s tradition. Luke, Jocelyn, Clary, and I always have fresh made apple cider and Luke tells us scary stories. I won’t get to have the cider, but it’ll be nice. I would invite you, but I’m not gonna force you to meet my sister _and_ interact with Luke in the same day.”

“How considerate,” Raphael replies dryly. “If only you could have, I don’t know, told me all of this in some sort of message on my phone so you didn’t have to wake me up.”

“But if I didn’t wake you up I wouldn’t have gotten a kiss before I left.”

“Who says I’m gonna kiss you?”

“Me, obviously,” Simon offers with a smile. 

Raphael grins before leaning up and kissing Simon. It’s light and soft and chaste and Simon grins when they part.

“See you in a bit. I’m so excited!”

“Well, I’m not.” Raphael replies with a chuckle.

“Raphael, I know you might be nervous about meeting my family, but trust me, we’re gonna have a great time!” Simon promises and he sincerely hopes that’s true.  


* * *

  
Luke’s house is nearly as warm as Luke himself and as soon as Simon steps inside, he feels safe. Clary sees him first and runs up to him, giving him a hug. Luke is next and then Jocelyn. He’s missed his second family. He feels safe at the Dumort, but not exactly loved. Here, he feels both. 

They sit down at the kitchen table. Simon can smell pumpkin pie in the oven and ever since he’s become a vampire, he’s never once wanted to be able to eat more than he does right now. Luke’s pumpkin pie is literally to die for. Simon knows that if he attempts to eat it, it will taste like sawdust and will make him sick. He’s still tempted to try anyway.

Jocelyn brings them all cups of cider. “I know you can’t drink any,” she nods to Simon. “But I guess I thought the smell and the warmth might be nice.”

“It is, thanks.” He smiles at her as she sits down across from him. This is so wonderful. They all had missed last Halloween. With the war going on, there was no time for celebration. There was no time for parties or cider or pie or: 

“Time for scary stories?” Luke offers. Simon and Clary both nod fervently and Luke chuckles. He proceeds to tell them various stories. None of them are that scary; they’re the type of stories that scared them when they were seven, but now, especially after all they’ve been through, don’t have much effect on them.

Not that they don’t enjoy them. Simon just loves the sound of Luke’s voice. It’s strong and powerful and smooth and it’s another thing that helps him feel safe. He looks at the others as Luke talks. He should narrate commercials. Honestly, Simon’s amazed that these people are _still_ in his life. For various reasons. 

They’ve known each other for so long. Most people don’t have friends for as long as him and Clary have known each other. Plus, Simon literally died last year, and then Clary found out she was part angel, and then without warning, there was a war. So many people died (and didn't come back). 

And yet, here they all are, still together and Simon can’t help but smile because he never thought they would make it this far.

Clary looks over at him and mutters, “Why are you smiling? The girl just died.”

“I just love you guys so much,” Simon replies, giggling. “Oops.” Clary laughs.

Luke finishes his last story and Jocelyn cuts pie for everyone but Simon. He watches them as they eat, torturing himself as he listens to them all comment on how good it is. Simon sighs. He notices the time and stands up. 

“I should go,” he says. “I need to get myself and Raphael ready for Rebecca’s party.”

“So, he’s finally gonna meet your family,” Jocelyn comments. “That’s lovely! I hope it goes well.”

“I’m sure it will. They’re bound to love him.” Simon knows his family will. They still love him even if he’s literally dead. Well, _undead_ , but still. “And, Raphael _probably_ won’t hate them. Plus, it might just be Rebecca so there’s less pressure with that. It’ll be okay. Thanks, though. I’ll see you all later. This was great. I love you all a ton.” He looks at Clary and adds, “I’ll see you and Izzy in a bit, yeah?”

“Definitely.” Clary says, and her face lights up at the mention of Izzy.

Simon waves and races off. He imagines his heart racing, excitement pulsing through his veins. The smile has yet to leave his face.  


* * *

  
“You can’t be serious.” 

This is all that Raphael has said the past three minutes. 

He’s said it four times, each time rolling his eyes as he walks around the room. One might imagine Raphael’s eyes would dry out or something, but it’s different for the dead. Simon only grins. He’s wearing his costume and holding out Raphael’s for him, waiting for his boyfriend to take it and try it on already! But Raphael is being stubborn, as always.

“I mean,” Raphael huffs, “who the hell is Hal Jordan anyway?”

Simon laughs. “The Green Lantern. Barry Allen’s boyfriend. He’s kind of a mess, but so is Barry, so it works out well.”

“I can’t believe you’re making me be a superhero,” Raphael mutters as he pulls off his shirt. Simon, standing behind him, can’t help but admire his boyfriend’s muscular back. It happens a lot where Simon is taken back by how beautiful Raphael is. It happens now and Simon feels a tightness in his chest.

Raphael turns and grabs the outfit from Simon’s hands and continues to change. Simon adverts his eyes, feeling weird watching his boyfriend undress, even though he’s seen him naked a handful of times. 

Moments later, Raphael clears his throat and Simon looks back at him. He’s dressed and Simon lets out a loud squeal. He looks beautiful. Of course he does. He has a scowl on his face that doesn’t quite fit with the costume, but Simon doesn’t care. He can’t believe he managed to get Raphael Santiago to dress up as a superhero.

Simon can’t help himself but run up to Raphael and wrap his arms around him and kiss him. Raphael is frozen for a moment before he starts to kiss Simon back. Simon giggles into the kiss. 

They part and Simon says, “We should go. My sister is probably wondering where we are. Or at least where I am since she doesn’t actually believe you exist.”

“I wish I didn’t exist then I wouldn’t have to be wearing this ridiculous costume.” Raphael runs a hand through his hair.

“Hey! I worked really hard on it. I just wanted us to be cute and coupley and I know that superheroes and comics aren’t your thing but I don’t know. I just thought it would be fun,” Simon replies, looking down.

Raphael reaches over and lifts his head up. “It is _fun_. I’m just teasing you.” 

Simon smiles. 

“But next year I’m in charge of costumes.” Raphael declares, in his _‘I-Overthrew-Camille-And-Locked-Her-In-A-Casket-For-Eternity’_ voice. 

“Deal.”  


* * *

  
The party is loud and Simon is nervous. 

It just feels _weird_ every time he goes home. It doesn’t feel like home anymore. He feels at home with his mom and with his sister, but the house is well, just that: a house. Nothing more to him. Maybe it’s the whole ‘being dead’ thing. Maybe it’s not.

They stand outside for a few minutes, looking up at the building. A few people have walked past them and into the house, as well as a couple of kids trick-or-treating. There’s a bowl of candy on the front porch with a sign that says, “Just take one, please.” Simon pretends not to notice every kid takes at least one handful.

“You okay, babe?” Raphael asks, glancing over at Simon. Simon nods quickly in response even though, _no, he’s not okay_. He’s not sure what it is. If it’s nerves over Raphael and his sister meeting or what it may be. Simon’s never been great at placing his emotions. 

He turns and looks at Raphael who is smiling at him. That’s one emotion he doesn’t struggle with placing anymore - the immense love that he has for Raphael.

“Let’s go,” Simon says and the two head up the walkway. Simon isn’t sure if he’s supposed to knock or if he can just let himself in. He doesn’t live here anymore, so he doesn’t have the right to just walk in, right? But knocking seems odd, too. He decides to forgo the latter, and just decides to walk in, pulling Raphael behind him. 

He leads them into the living room and Simon recognizes a lot of the people here. Lots of Rebecca’s friends, people he’s known for years and years. No one says anything to Simon, but a few nod at him as he walks past. Simon doubts his mom is still here. She normally leaves and goes to a friend’s and drinks too much wine. That’s her tradition while Simon’s and Rebecca’s is this party.

They’ve held a Halloween party ever since Rebecca was thirteen and decided she was too old to go trick-or-treating anymore. It started as just a few of her friends coming over and growing until it was ‘thing’. It was the Halloween party that everyone from their high school went to every year. It was always packed with people, music just a bit too loud, and despite him and Rebecca never buying alcohol, there was always enough for everyone.

They wander from room to room until they find Rebecca in the kitchen. She’s talking and there’s a group of people surrounding her. They all start to laugh at something and Rebecca starts talking again until she catches Simon’s eye and stops abruptly and walks over towards him.

She pulls him into a hug and Simon is a bit surprised. She’s never been the most touchy of people, especially with him. But he hugs her back and it feels nice. They part and she looks over at Raphael and then back at Simon. 

“So,” Rebecca asks, scanning Raphael up and down as if she has Terminator vision. “This is the mysterious boyfriend?” Simon nods. Rebecca lightly hits him on the arm. “You never told me he was this hot!”

She eyes them both up and down and then says, “Are you seriously Barry Allen and Hal Jordan?” Simon beams at her.

“You are seriously the biggest dork in the entire world,” she comments. Then, looking at Raphael, she says, “I can’t believe you agreed to this.”

Raphael chuckles. “Didn’t have much of a choice. He wouldn’t even tell me what we’re going to be and I’m pretty sure if I didn’t put it on, he would have done his best to force it on me. I don’t even know who this Hal guy is.”

“For fucks sake, Raph, the other day I told you all about Hal Jordan and his origin story and how him and Barry are in love and now you’re telling me you don’t remember me talking about any of it?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Raphael replies. Simon sighs.

“I guess I’m gonna have to info dump on you all over again.”

“I guess I can live with that?”

“You guess, huh?” Simon says, looking at Raphael, pulling him closer. Their bodies are pressed and Simon wants to lean down and kiss him. But then he remembers his sister is right there and decides to just squeeze his hand instead.

“Well, I’m gonna check on the rest of the party,” Rebecca says. “I’ll see you guys around.” She turns to Simon and says, “Don’t bore your boyfriend too much by talking about comics all night long.”

“Oh, I promise you we won’t be talking all night long,” Simon replies, winking at his sister. She rolls her eyes and walks off.

“So what are we gonna do all night if not talk?” Raphael asks.

“Hm,” Simon says. “I was thinking maybe some dancing.” Simon, hands holding Raphael’s, begins to move their arms back and forth, moving lightly with the music. “And maybe, I don’t know, I might kiss you. Once. Twice. Seven times.”

“Only seven?” Raphael raises an eyebrow.

Simon laughs. “I suppose I could kiss you more than that.”

“You suppose, huh?” Raphael says and pulls Simon closer once again. This time Simon doesn’t stop himself and he kisses his boyfriend. They’ve kissed many times, but Simon is always surprised by how amazing kissing him feels. 

It’s not just that Raphael is a good kisser (he is, as always, amazing, absolutely amazing), but it’s more just… Simon feels happier than he has before. Simon feels safe. Simon… Simon feels love from Raphael with each kiss and that’s more than he could have ever asked for.  


* * *

  
Clary and Isabelle show up arm in arm five songs later. 

Simon catches Clary’s eyes as she enters and Simon lets go of Raphael and runs over to her, pulling her into a hug. It wasn’t that long since he last saw her, just mere hours, but Simon loves Clary with more of his being than he thought possible. Not romantic at all, just… Love. Pure sweet wonderful love for his best friend.

He turns and hugs Isabelle next. He loves her, too. He remembers when they first left and how Simon was so, so sure he was in love with her. Which isn’t surprising. Izzy is one of the most amazing and remarkable people Simon knows. Who wouldn’t love her? 

Taking a step back, Simon finally looks at their costumes. He lets out a yelp. “Barbara Gordon and Cassandra Cain! Oh my G--” Simon yells. “You two look amazing!”

“Well, we thought you and Raphael shouldn’t be the only one with dorky couple costumes.”

Simon feels an arm wrap around his waist and he turns his head and sees Raphael behind him. He smiles. “Isabelle and Clary are superhero girlfriends! Can you believe? Isn’t this the best thing you’ve ever seen?” he says to Raphael.

“No,” Raphael replies. Simon eyes him.

“Whatever, Raphael. I can’t imagine what you’ve seen that’s better than these two dressed up as batgirls.”

“You,” Raphael replies.

“Me?” Simon questions.

Raphael looks down and mumbles, “You’re better than the two of them, okay?”

“Oh,” Simon says. And then: “ _Oh_!” He laughs. “You are such a dork, Raphael.” 

Simon smiles bright at him. Raphael rolls his eyes. Simon loves him. 

_Oh_ , how he loves him.  


* * *

  
The next while passes by quickly. Simon manages to get Raphael to dance a few songs with him. Simon doesn’t understand why Raphael is so resistant to dancing when he’s so good at it. They chat more with Rebecca and Simon makes small talk a few people he knew back before everything happened, back in his past life. It’s nice. Simon feels human again, normal. 

“We’re gonna head to Magnus’,” Clary tells Simon. “You guys coming?”

Simon looks at Raphael. They hadn’t talked about it, but Simon does feel like they should make an appearance, considering how good of friends Raphael and Magnus are and how much Magnus has done for Simon. 

“Yeah, Magnus will give me shit for days if I don’t go. It’s not worth it,” Raphael says. 

“Just give me a minute to say goodbye to Rebecca,” Simon says to the girls. They nod and Simon pulls Raphael around, looking for his sister. He finds her talking to Maureen. He notices they’re holding hands and Simon grins. It was about time. 

“Hey,” Simon says. Maureen quickly pulls her hand from Rebecca’s. Simon smiles.

“I’ll talk to you later,” Maureen says to Rebecca. “It was nice seeing you, Simon,” she adds and walks off.

“Well we are definitely gonna talk about that later,” Simon tells his sister. “But Raphael and I need to head out. Our friend, Magnus, is holding something and he’d probably kill me if Raphael isn’t there. I don’t think it matters to him if I’m there or not, but he’ll get after me if Raphael’s not.” 

“Aw, okay. Mom’s gonna be sad she missed you, Simon. She’s gonna pissed that she missed you,” she says, pointing at Raphael. “Dinner on Sunday?” Rebecca asks. Simon nods. They’ve been doing almost weekly dinners. Simon can’t eat, but he enjoys the meals with them anyway. “You really should come, Raphael. We didn’t get to really talk too much and I would really love to get to know you.”

“Okay,” Raphael replies. “I’ll be there.” Simon is surprised. He can’t help but smile.

“I’ll see you later, Becs. Love you. Tell mom I love her and give her a hug and everything.” Simon hugs Rebecca and then grabs hold of Raphael’s hand and, after finding Clary and Isabelle, they head out.  


* * *

  
Naturally, Pandemonium is _packed_. 

Simon recognizes members of the clan as he makes his way through the crowd. They nod at them as they walk past - well, more likely they nod at Raphael and Simon just happens to be next to him. 

Clary and Izzy immediately get on the dance floor whilst Simon looks around, trying to find Magnus. 

He spots Jace and Meliorn dancing together as well. Honestly, that relationship still surprises Simon. It’s good and Simon can tell how much they love each other, but he would never in his life think of putting the two together. But anyone paying attention can see that they are good for each other and Simon knows just how much Jace needs and deserves someone who loves him unconditionally.

“I’m gonna get us drinks,” Simon offers. Raphael nods. Simon makes his way to the bar and, when he manages to get the attention of the bartender, orders two blood infused cocktails. Drinks in hand, Simon takes a sip of his and starts to make his way back to where he left Raphael. 

Only Raphael isn’t there.

Simon begins frantically searching the club for him. He’s terrified and somewhat amazed at how quick his thoughts become out of control. 

_Raphael is hurt. Raphael has been injured, kidnapped. Raphael has realized he doesn’t actually love Simon and he’s run away._

Simon looks around and uses his enhance senses to try and hear him.

And he does. He hears him before he sees him. 

“Yeah, I know,” Raphael says and Simon wonders what it is he knows.

Then another voice says, “You’ve been to many of my parties over the years but you’ve never once dressed up. Actually, that’s a lie. One time you did walk around with your fangs out and told people you were a vampire, but I’m not sure if that was on purpose or if you were just drunk.”

“That never happened,” Raphael tells him.

“It did, my dear. But look at you now. I’m assuming Sanderson is the cause of this?”

“You know his name is Simon.”

“Yes, well, Shelly is a much better name for him,” Magnus chuckles. “You’re dodging the point. This is all because of your boyfriend, yes?”

“And what’s your point?” Raphael questions. Simon can imagine the glare in his eyes.

“It’s amazing. Romantic or not, you’ve never been the best at letting people in. Not to brag or anything, but I literally saved your life and it took you years before you considered me a friend. The last person you were this connected to was Ragnor and you made that friendship fifty years ago. It’s really nice to see you like this. Happy. In love.”

It’s quiet and Simon holds his unneeded breath. And then Raphael speaks, his voice sweet as he says, “I am in love, aren’t I?” He chuckles. “I never thought I would be. It’s not as bad as I thought it would be.”

“It’s pretty great, isn’t it?”

“It is.” Raphael clears his throat. “I need to find Simon. He went to get us drinks and I’m sure he’s wondering where I am.”

“Alec and I will find you two later,” Magnus promises and Simon can hear him smiling. ”And we can have a round of shots,”

“You know I despise shots.”

“All the more reason for them!” 

Raphael scoffs and Simon hears him start to walk off. Simon starts to look around, trying once again to find him. He sees him emerge from a room on the second floor. Magnus’ office. Of course.

Raphael catches his eye and Simon smiles. He feels caught, like Raphael knows he’s heard the whole conversation with Magnus. Simon looks down. He feels a light blush spread on his cheeks. It’s just a minute later and Raphael is at his side. He takes a drink from Simon’s hand and swallows it all in one go.

“You heard all that, didn’t you?” Raphael asks and Simon isn’t sure how exactly Raphael knows. He feels his blush grow.

“Technically not all of it. I heard the end, though.” Raphael nods. “So I guess this means you love me?” Simon questions. They’ve been together for _months_ now and Simon has told Raphael he loves him, but Raphael’s never said the words. He’s said, “Me too,” when Simon says he loves him, which is almost the same thing but… Simon aches to hear Raphael actually say the words to him.

“Yeah, I guess I do.”

Simon smiles. “Can you say it? It’s okay if you can’t, I just… I’d like to hear it from you.”

Raphael rolls his eyes and opens his mouth. He doesn’t speak right away, though, just looks at Simon, mouth open. And then - then! - he smiles and says, “I love you, Simon.” 

“Ew, you love me? That’s gay, Raphael.”

Raphael puts his arms up in the arm. “I’m literally your boyfriend, Simon.”

“I know, can you believe it?” Simon jokes.

Raphael looks Simon right in the eyes and says, his voice sincere, “I really can’t. But believable or not, I’ll take it.”

Simon laughs and puts his head in Raphael’s chest. He stays there, warm and loved, as Raphael wraps his arms around him. 

This - _this_ is where Simon feels most at home: in Raphael’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading please let me know what you think!!!!


End file.
